


Choices

by katambrosius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Post-Marauders' Era, Spreader Bars, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Sirius has Remus tied up and plays a game with his bladder.“I would roll a die, but that would be too easy, far, far, too easy.  No.  I shall make you choose.”





	

Sirius admired his handiwork from the corner of the bathroom. Remus didn’t know he was there, not yet, he had borrowed James’ cloak. Not that he’d told him what for. This was not the type of thing one told one’s brother in all but blood. 

Remus knelt in the centre of the room, his head lowered and his breath steady. He was hunched over, his arms secured behind his back, his legs spread by a bar that ran between his thighs. He looked delectable, and Sirius licked his lips as his eyes roamed the naked form of his lover.

“I shall tell you the rules.” he spoke. To Remus’ credit, the man didn’t move, didn’t jump in shock, or raise his head looking for the voice. Sirius walked forward slowly, his charmed shoes making no sound as he moved. “They’re simple, but they are not easy.” Remus slowly raised his head and stared ahead, his usually warm eyes cold with determination. 

“Your challenge is to hold on for two hours, releasing your bladder only when I untie you and lead you to the toilet. Every ten minutes, you will face an obstacle, twelve in total. There are six options. One; I will drip ice cold water over the skin covering your bladder. Two; I will rub ice on your stomach. Three; you will drink a large glass of water. Four; I will trickle water into a glass. Five; I will push directly on your bladder. Six; you will wait another ten minutes.”

Remus was doing a remarkable job of schooling his expressions, he had shown no hint of distress, and Sirius had no idea what he was thinking. Well, he wouldn’t have if he hadn’t known his lover so well. He knew exactly what Remus’ limits were, and he knew exactly what his thought process in this situation would be. It was hardly the first time they’d played such games. 

Sirius watched his lover quietly, not speaking a word. He knew it was cruel to draw out this part, the clock hadn’t started yet, but Remus had been tied up for over an hour already, and he had had plenty to drink. If the werewolf didn’t need to piss already, Sirius would renounce his status as best boyfriend ever and go live the rest of his days as a hermit. He pulled off the cloak and delighted at Remus’ slight intake of breath. 

“I would roll a die, but that would be too easy, far, far, too easy. No. I shall make you choose.” He let that sink in. “The clock starts when you make your first choice. You cannot choose an option more than three times, or chose it twice in a row.” Remus was silent for roughly half a minute before speaking. 

“Push on my bladder.” Of course the ever logical Moony would get that one over with while it had little affect. He smirked, he knew there was a reason he loved this man.

“As you wish, Love.”

Remus needed to pee. Of course he did. Unfortunately it was still at the stage of a gentle reminder. The kind that you would just shrug off until an appropriate time, but would have you rushing to the loo before you left the house. Sirius moved to kneel behind his lover, a non-verbal spell had his hands as cold as if he had been making snowballs. He moved slowly, the hourglass on the counter flipped in its place as he lowered his fingers to press against Remus’ still flat abdomen. 

The werewolf gasped from the cold, almost squirming away before he realised that he was showing weakness, and tensed. Sirius poked around for a little while, before digging his two index fingers in and down sharply. He imagined how Remus’ slowly filling bladder felt right now. Not urgent, obviously, but Remus would be starting to worry. He would know that if Sirius was going to be as ruthless as usual, he would suffer and struggle to make it through this game dry. Sirius was counting on it, some part of him really wanted Remus to fail, but most of him just wanted to see his lover come apart with need, before he was led to the toilet and allowed to finally pee. After about a minute of hard and rough massaging, Sirius withdrew his hands and sat on the lid of the toilet behind Remus. 

Time passed quickly, and the hourglass dinged as ten minutes went by. Sirius didn’t move, Remus would know what that meant, he simply waited for the choice, and it came. 

“Rub ice on my stomach.”

Sirius made no reply, except to leave the room and come back with a bowl of ice. He knelt in front of Remus, and took his time selecting the biggest piece. Reapplying the charm to his hands, the ice didn’t feel so cold, and didn’t start to melt at his touch. It did start to melt, when he pressed it to the hot skin of Remus’ abdomen. The ice slid across the scarred skin, leaving trails of cold water behind it. The cold and wet had very little effect on Remus’ control, Sirius was sure, but it would certainly affect his awareness of his body. Sirius was sure that by the next choice, Remus would reach the stage of getting up to use the toilet had he been free to do so. By Remus’ body language, he was right. 

When the next choice rolled around, Remus answered quickly, “Drip water over my bladder.” He spoke too quickly, and the brief wince that crossed his face showed how he regretted his decision. Sirius made no sign of understanding Remus’ bad choice, and went to fetch a few pop top bottles of water. He held Remus’ gaze as he dribbled the water over the now slightly sensitive skin of his lover’s bladder. This choice was mild compared to direct pressure, and while Remus would probably chose that next, Sirius knew he wished he had chosen them the other way around. 

This was the beauty of making him choose. A die would be too final, to much down to luck. This way Remus would agonise over every choice, and berate himself until the next one if he made a mistake. Some would obviously be best to get over with, others best to wait until the end, but Sirius was confident that whatever the werewolf chose, he would be struggling by the end, and absolutely desperate to let go. 

This time, Sirius worked extra slowly, and by the time five minutes had passed, Remus internal struggle was starting to show on his face. Sirius just kept dripping the water slowly and steadily, pausing only when a bottle ran out. There was a sizeable amount of cold water pooled between Remus’ legs, and the rest of it ran in rivulets down his stomach and legs, even his crotch was soaked now, and all that water was clearly having an effect. 

Remus’ breathing had sped up, his eyes had eventually dropped Sirius’ and were closed in concentration. The tight muscles in his arms spoke volumes of how Remus’ fists were clenched behind his back, and Sirius was sure that if he cared to check, his lover’s toes would be curling. There was no denying it now. Remus Lupin’s bladder was filling. It was past uncomfortable, and edging slowly but surely towards urgent. The next choice would be harder. The next choice would doubtlessly challenge Remus’ stubborn refusal to react. 

After another five minutes the hourglass sounded again. Sirius slowly put the water bottle down and waited. Remus was nearly squirming, he was certainly not staying still, and he sighed in relief as the water stopped, and then opened his eyes, blushing adorably as he saw Sirius’ smirk. He bit his lip before answering, and looked up through his lashes. The damn wolf was trying to make Sirius feel sorry for him, since nonchalance had failed him, but Sirius wouldn’t go easy on him, no way in hell. 

“Press on my bladder?” He phrased it as a question, meek and hesitant, and Sirius wanted to growl. He moved quickly, and Remus would have fallen backwards if not for Sirius’ hand firm on his back as he drove the heel of his hand down against Remus’ navel. Remus gasped loudly, his face turning to the side and heating up with red. Oh yes, he felt that. Sirius rocked his hand from side to side as he watched his lover’s face carefully. Remus’ eyes were screwed shut, his lower lip between his teeth, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

There was no bump visible yet, but as Sirius withdrew, and then prodded with his fingers, strong and sharp as Remus tried to pull away, twisting his body from side to side, he could feel the werewolf’s bladder beneath the skin, and he felt a rush of excitement. Soon he wouldn’t have to dig down to feel it. Soon that delicious little balloon full of piss would be poking out of Remus’ stomach, and he could drink in the sight of it as he trailed his fingers along it, wondering what it would be like if Remus would but let him press down. 

He pressed his thumbs down firmly, letting his imagination take over. Remus squirmed and gasped beneath his touches. He knew the werewolf was putting it on, it was manipulation, pure and simple, but soon enough his squirms would be in ernest, and his gasps and whimpering from his desperate need. For now, they only aided Sirius’ imagination, and encouraged him as he pressed harder. Remus would have bruises in the morning, but a bruise salve would fix it right up, and Remus loved this as much, if not more, than Sirius did, so he had no right at all to complain. 

Moving again to kneel behind Remus, Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Moony’s shoulder, and snuggled in, letting his arms weigh heavily against Remus’ lower stomach, but relenting his forceful prodding. There he stayed, feeling every single time Remus moved, every little shuffle as he tried to find a more comfortable position, every time his bladder throbbed, and forced him to shift his hips by instinct. Sirius felt everything, and he loved it. 

When the timer sounded once again, Sirius was almost sad, but he brightened when he realised their game was about to get interesting. There were no easy choices from there, Remus needed to pee, and they both knew it. Now it was just a question of whether he could last another hour and twenty minutes. 

Sirius didn’t move until Remus gave his answer. He was too comfortable. Even though his knees were starting to protest to his kneeling, and he was getting a crick in the neck from his strange positions, he was far too happy as he was, and it was almost a shame when Remus answered. 

“Trickle water into a glass.”

“With pleasure.”

Sirius didn’t think Remus had thought through the fact that trickling water would be so much worse when he was covered in water and kneeling in a puddle. He shrugged to himself as he fetched a large glass and placed it under the tap in the bathroom. It took a little while to get the right water pressure, but Sirius loved hearing Remus gasp and moan at the forceful gush of water, at the steady dripping, and then finally, the teasing dribble, so much like pissing in the toilet that it even made Sirius more aware of his bladder. 

Like Remus, he hadn’t pissed in about three hours now, but he hadn’t guzzled down water and then been tied with his legs apart and tormented. For a moment, he felt honest sympathy, but then he saw Remus’ half hard cock, and remembered that he loved this. They both loved this. It was exquisite torture, and it was wonderful. He left the tap trickling, and sat crossed legged before his partner, trailing his fingers through the puddle, drawing the other man’s attention to the water he was still siting in. 

“How’re you doin’ Moon?” he asked. His words gentle but his tone teasing. Remus glared at him, apparently he’d realised he was never going to make Sirius feel sorry for him, so he’d gone back to pretending he didn’t need to go too bad. 

“I’m fine, just bored.” Like Sirius, Remus’ words portrayed a different message to his tone, because as he said the word fine, his voice shook, and he sounded uncharacteristically weak as he claimed boredom. Fragile. Sirius smirked. 

“Bored? I know a cure for that, we can plan our next holiday. I was thinking, somewhere with nature walks.” Sirius’ smirk grew. “You know, the kind with little creaks and ponds, and of course, we can’t forget the waterfalls.” Remus was staring at him with wide eyes. “We could go in summer, when the creaks are flowing, and the birds chirping, dew dripping from the leaves.” Remus looked away, his face a delightful shade of pink, and his thighs shaking. Sirius placed his hands on them (they stilled instantly) as he lent forward, his face inches from his lover’s, forcing Remus to look back.

“Or we could go in winter. We could find a beautiful frozen lake, and go skating, you love skating, Moony! It would be cold, very cold, we’d have to rug up of course, and I’m sure we could find somewhere with bathrooms nearby, since you can’t pee in the woods.” Remus groaned at the reference, and his thighs twitched beneath Sirius’ palms. “Really, all you have to do is whip it out and let go. It feels so good, much better than holding on and squirming in the car, desperate the whole way back to civilisation.”

Okay, Sirius knew he was being extra cruel, and he was sure the torturous trickle of water was seeming louder and louder every minute to his poor boyfriend, but this was so good. “Of course, it would have to be cold, because otherwise the ice might break, and we would fall in. Can you imagine that, Moony? Skating around, happy as can be, and then sudden’y crack! You’re submerged in ice cold water.” Sirius widened his eyes in dramatic horror. “Of course, if you’d needed to pee then, you’d probably burst in the water, no matter how fastidious and proper you were.” He chuckled, and just as Remus looked like he was about to beg him to stop, to talk about anything else, the timer sounded. 

Remus sighed in evident relief as Sirius got up and turned off the tap. He seemed to have forgotten that he was suppose to decide what would happen next though, too concentrated was he on his bladder, and so he needed prompting.

“Moony? Remus, Love?”

“Rub ice on me.” Remus murmured, and so Sirius did. He rubbed the ice from the very top of Remus’ neck, down to the tip of his cock, and everywhere in-between. He circled the ice around his bellybutton, he dipped it down teasingly into the course hair of Remus’ privates, he swirled it back and forth from hipbone to hipbone, and though Remus gave remarkably little reaction compared to the last ten minutes, Sirius was sure he could feel a gentle swell between those hips by the time the next timer sounded. 

It had now been an hour, and Sirius would guess that Remus need was edging on urgent, if not desperate yet. He sat back and soaked in the vision of his needy lover. Trembling a little from cold, his chest, stomach, crotch, and legs covered in icy water, and the puddle between his thighs even bigger than before. Remus’ legs were quivering every few seconds, unable to keep still, and every few moments his hips would shift from one side to the other, and then back again. 

Remus cock had gone back to soft, and was bouncing gently as he tried in vain to move his legs closer together. Sirius was glad for the bar between them, it made this so much more visually appealing, as well as adding an element of interest. Sirius’ own cock was semi hard in his trousers, he had resisted the urge to stimulate himself further, instead enjoying the heat in his belly as he watched his lover squirm and struggle. That Remus was naked only made it all the more enjoyable. 

“Drip water on my bladder.” Remus’ voice cut through Sirius’ thoughts like a knife, and he rose to his feet. 

“As you wish, my Love.” he responded. And trailed his fingers across Remus’ cheek as he left, loving that Moony had lent into the touch. That even during these games, there was a gentle fondness between them that never truely went away. Sirius was looking forward to the cuddles after this probably more than the sex, and wasn’t that a sign of just how much he loved his beautiful Moony?

Sirius was indeed kinder with the dripping than he had been the first time, and he blamed his sappy thoughts for it entirely. Okay, and also Moony’s pleading eyes as he begged for Sirius to be kind to him, to let him succeed, because dammit, Sirius wanted him to succeed. He wanted Moony to win the game, because it would make him happy. Even though they would both enjoy either result, and Sirius would love more than almost anything to see Remus give in, to see his golden piss spread out and join the water on the floor, Remus wanted to go the toilet. He wanted to use the toilet after lasting the two hours under Sirius’ conditions, and so Sirius would help him do that, even as he made the conditions difficult and enjoyable for himself, he made them possible to withstand. He made it possible for Moony to win.

He only dripped water on Remus’ stomach for two minutes, even though he longed to go for the whole ten. One hour Remus had lasted, and he would need all his strength to last another. When the dripping had finished, Sirius fetched a hand towel and gently wiped the water from Remus’ legs, and then his chest. He moped up a little of the water that had collected between his legs, and dabbed at his crotch. He paused above Remus’ now definitely showing slightly bladder. 

“Do you want me to wipe it off, it will press down a little?” Remus looked in his eyes, and he must have seen the genuine concern, for after a moment, he nodded, and Sirius lowered the cloth. Remus flinched a little at the pressure, but there was no strain on his control yet, his bladder was telling him to pee now, but he was well able to say no. He needed to pee, yes, but he was by no means desperate. There was nearly an hour left to change that.

With only a minute until the next choice, Sirius took pity on Remus’ downcast expression. Reaching out slowly, he caught Remus’ wary gaze, and gently took hold of the werewolf’s cock. He took the tip between two finger, pinching gently as Remus’ mouth opened in a silent gasp, before he wrapped his fingers around the base and gave a gentle squeeze. He didn’t let his touch linger. It would count as cheating for him to tie Remus up and then hold him anyway, and Remus would definitely need a little help later, so best to save up the kindness until it was really needed. 

“Rub ice on my stomach.” Remus said as the hourglass dinged.

“That’s three times.” Sirius warned softly. 

“I know.”

That gentle pinch, the soft hold, had given strength to Remus, and the next ten minutes passed quickly. Sirius had again been kind with the ice, partially to make up for his cruelty with it earlier, and partially because Remus still had forty minutes to wait, and that was a long time. After three minutes of ice, Sirius wiped off the left over water with a cloth, again being gentle over the bulge between Remus’ hips that was now gaining prominence. 

“Trickle water.” was Remus’ next choice.

“Into a glass?” Remus nodded.

Sirius only trickled the water for one minute. Remus was breathing heavily, the muscles in his thighs straining with the desire to be pressed together, to provide some relief. Remus was hunched forward in his bonds, his fists clenched, toes curling, chest heaving, bladder bulging, and legs shaking. He was either desperate or close to it, and Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” he said, as he took in Remus quivering form. His lover looked up at him incredulously. His face was flushed, his hair damp with sweat, his body gleaming with a mixture of it and water, and his eyes slightly wild from need. A normal man wouldn’t have lasted so long. A normal man would have pissed all over himself an the floor half an hour ago. A normal man didn’t have Moony’s determination. A normal man didn’t have Moony’s ginormous bladder. A normal man didn’t have super werewolf strength to back that up. But Moony wasn’t normal, he was special, in every way, and Sirius thanked his lucky stars that Moony loved him as much as he loved Moony.

Just as the hourglass dinged, Remus gasped as his bladder spasmed. “Padfoot, help!” Sirius was on his knees in an instant, his hand around his lover’s cock as Remus’ head came forward to rest on his shoulder. “I need, I need…”

“I know, Love, just a little longer. Thirty minutes, Love, you’ve made it so long, you can wait thirty minutes.”

Remus took an extra two minutes to compose himself, with the help of Sirius’ tight grip, and decide. Sirius should have added them back on, but he didn’t think Remus had noticed how long it had been, so he let it slide. 

“Push on my bladder? Gently? Please?”

“Of course, my Love. Of course.”

And Sirius was gentle. He started with tracing his fingers lightly over the protruding swell of Remus’ full bladder. It was just as lovely as he had imagined, and he contented himself with soft stroking for a good three or four minutes, but Remus was squirming, his bladder pounding, begging to be emptied. He was desperate. Sirius watched as he twitched and wriggled, how his hips shifted and his legs shook. There was no denying it, Remus was desperate, and despite wanting his lover to make it the the toilet, Sirius could resist no longer. 

He gently placed his hands on Remus’ hips, soothingly rubbing over the smooth skin, before slowly, steadily, pressing his thumbs down into the soft tender flesh. Remus gasped and jerked and cried out, “Sirius! Sirius, stop, I can’t hold it!” So he did, he stopped. Only to then place the palm of his hand across the delicate bulge and cup it, feeling the curve as it pressed against Remus’ skin, feeling the pressure of all that piss, screaming to be let out, and he pushed. Not hard, not nearly as hard as he wanted too, and not nearly as hard as he was going to when Remus stood in front of the toilet, but he pushed, and Remus moaned. 

He let his lover off lightly really, because for the next four minutes, until the ding, he held on tight to the werewolf’s cock. Squeezing with the urgency he knew Remus wanted to, and rubbing his other hand up and down the other man’s tense thigh. “Shh sh sh,” he whispered soothingly. “Not long now, Love. Not long now.”

When the timer sounded, Remus asked for a drink of water. Sirius knew the hardest part would be getting it down, and the psychological part, because their were only twenty minutes left of the game, and the water would take longer than that to reach Remus’ bladder. Sirius figured there would be quite a few bathroom breaks soon after the game had finished, and he intended to make the most of them, but for now, he got Remus his water, and helped him drink it down. 

When he had gulped down the last, Remus moaned quietly in despair. “I’m not gonna make it.” Sirius said nothing, but moved quickly to unstrap the bar between his lover’s thighs. When Remus didn’t move immediately, Sirius gently nudged his legs until he slammed them together with such force Sirius was surprised he didn’t break bones. Technically Remus could stand up now, but that would be cheating, and Remus hated cheating, so the werewolf stayed put, but took every advantage he could out of having his legs free. He opened and closed them repeatedly, fanning them with increasing desperation, and he squeezed them together tightly during the waves of intense need that washed over him. By the time the hourglass dinged and Remus had a final choice to make, he thought he might be able to make it, if Sirius would let him do one thing. 

“Sirius, do you think, seeing as I’m about to piss myself right here on the floor, we could break one, more, tiny rule?” His breath was shallow, and his speech halting, but he got it out, and just for that Sirius was impressed. 

“It depends what the rule is, Love, but possibly.” Remus took as deep a breath as he could.

“Could I please choose another glass of water?”

Sirius blinked. To be fair, the reason the rule was in place was to stop Remus from asking him to push on his bladder three times at the very start, and that was the only reason. Well, apart from the tiny bit of extra strategy it forced Moony to employ. He frowned slightly as he answered, “I don’t see why not…” and he got up and refiled the glass from the sink. 

It took Remus nearly five minutes to drink the water, and so when he finished, there were only four minutes left on the clock. Sirius sat back and looked at his lover; flushed with desperation, writhing on his knees, and completely at his mercy. He eyed the now obvious bugle of Moony’s bladder, nestled between his hips and licked his lips. Next time, he would push on that bump until Moony could hold no longer, but his time, he slowly stood up. Remus followed his every move with wide desperate eyes.

Sirius moved slowly, he knew that once Remus was in front of the toilet he would hardly be able to wait. It would be cruel to make him stand in front of it. With two minutes left, he untied Remus wrists. “If you touch yourself you break the rules, Moony. Only I’m allowed to touch you until the game is over.” Remus had whimpered, but nodded, and kept his hands clasped firmly behind his back, out of the way of temptation. With one minute to go, Sirius had gently pulled the werewolf to his feet, a steadying hand on his elbow, the other on the small of his back. 

With ten seconds to go, Remus was in front of the closed toilet, every part of his body shaking with need. Sirius counted down in his head. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Ding.

“Before I open this lid, I want to tell you something.” Remus moaned in agony in front of him, crossing his legs and squirming on the spot. “You’ve won the game, no matter what happens now, and I promise you can use the toilet, just… for me, would you consider waiting for as long as you can? Please? Just wait?” Remus was stiff against him now, unmoving in his desire to release. He nodded, and Sirius kissed his neck as he opened the lid of the toilet, moving Remus’ hand so that he was aiming himself, and placing his own hands gently on top of the werewolf’s bladder.

“Thats a good boy. You’ve won. Please hold on, please hold on for me, my Love, just hold on for as long as you can.” Sirius started pushing down and Remus writhed in his arms, his fingers squeezing his cock with all his strength as he fought against his body. “Good boy, just wait, for me, my Love, I love you so much.” Sirius pressed harder, rocking Remus from side to side with the heel of his hand, feeling the rock hard badder full of piss beneath his hand and loving every desperate moment of it. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” he whispered as he pushed down one final time with no mercy, and Remus cried out in agony and ecstasy at the same time as he released. 

There were no hesitant spurts, and no final trickles. Remus pissed full force from start to finish, Sirius hand never letting up the pressure over his tender stomach and aching bladder. He pissed for longer than Sirius thought possible, and for a moment Sirius wished they could have measured, but the pure relief flowing off Remus in waves at finally using the toilet was enough to put a giddy smile on his face as he kissed his way down his lover’s neck. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” he murmured between kisses, hardly noticing when Remus finished and turned on the spot, wrapping his arms around Sirius in a fierce embrace. 

“I love you, you idiot. Even your sadistic love for torturing my poor innocent bladder.”

“Your poor innocent bladder loves being tortured by me.”

“Indeed it does. Indeed it does.”


End file.
